She lay in the hospital bed
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Yeah! This is my first story I have written in third person. I'm not sure if I should keep this a one-shot, so tell me in a review if you want me to continue, and I'll try my best....hope you like it! Oh, and this is Detty!
1. He wasn't there

She lay in the hospital bed. Tubes were all around her and the monitor beeped on her heart monitor. Her eyes lay closed, too weak to open them.

And for the first time, ever, he cried. He cried for her and for himself. He cried because it was all his fault that she was there now, in the hospital, or

at least that is what he led himself to believe. Outside his mother looked at him crying and frowned. She hated that he blamed himself. He just

wasn't there when she got hit by the speeding car. He wasn't there, and that is why he blamed himself. That is why he thought it was all his fault.

He knew that if he was there when she in the middle of that intersection, standing there frozen like a deer in headlights, he would have pushed her

out of the way, or better yet, he would jump in front of her, so it was he who got hit, and he would be the one in that bed at this moment, not her.

He took a deep breath, wishing she would wake up, and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he cried some more as he saw she did not wake up.

Today was the day he was going to tell her that he loved her….well before….what happened….


	2. He tried to remember

He tried to remember the last time he was this sad. He could not. He was not this sad when Sofia dumped him, nor was he this sad when his father

died, in fact, he was not sad at all when that happened. He could not believe that this one assistant made him cry for her, and he did not even

remember when he had cried before. Other tragic events had happened in his life, and none of them had made him this sad. He realized she was

different then all the other tragedies that happened in his life. He loved her. Sure, he had loved Sofia, but the love he had for her was much

different. He loved Betty more then he could have ever loved Sofia or anyone else. She was the one he always counted on for answers. She was the

one he could always talk to and she was the one who made him feel better when he was feeling down in the dumps. However, now no one could

make him feel better until Betty got better. He hoped she got better soon as he laid his head back into the bed the hospital had gave him. As soon

as the nurse saw how much he wanted to stay, she gave him the bed. Then, he fell asleep and dreamed of when Betty got better.

A/N: Don't worry, Betty will wake up next chapter!! Please review!!


	3. Her hand started to move

A/N: I have decided for the sake or the people who have read and reviewed my story, I will not wait for 20 reviews, I will just post chapter 3. For the rest of the story, I will not wait for people to review, so my updates will be quicker. Hope you enjoy it!!

He woke up and looked at the clock that was hung in between both of their beds. He sighed. It was 6:00 am and he did not want to wake up if

Betty was not awake yet. He knew that someone would call him crazy, but he wanted to be hit by a car. That way, he would have a real reason

to stay in the hospital and be with her every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week, and maybe even every week of

every month, depending on how long she would be in hospital. He looked over to her bed when he heard a noise. He watched as her hand

started to move and she opened her mouth. She called his name weakly. He told her not to waste her energy and he yelled for a nurse. The

nurse came and told him that she needed to change her bandages and told him to tell her family that she is awake. He reluctantly left her side

and went into the waiting room and called Ignacio and his mother. Within ten minutes, Ignacio, Hilda, Justin, His mother, and Alexis were there.

They could not wait to see her. Then a couple minutes later, they went in. But, Daniel could not wait until he could tell her what he was going to

tell her before what happened. He could not wait until her family, his mother, and Alexis were done visiting her so he could tell her how she made

him feel and that he loved her more than anything else in the whole wide world and universe. When he got in her room, after everyone had had

their time to talk with her, he decided that he would burst out the three words that he wanted to tell her all along. He did not care if she felt the

same. He would burst if he did not visit her soon. He hoped that everyone would be quick.


	4. Those three important words

Claire came in to the visiting room from her visit with Betty. She told Daniel it was his turn. He took a deep breath and went down the hallway then

he turned right, into the room where she lay. At the sight or her, he cried inside, but he was happy at least was acting herself. She seemed cheerful,

which did not surprise him; she was Betty, his assistant who was happy no matter what happened. His hand started to shake as he kissed her

forehead. Daniel, who was nervous of what her reaction would be, told her the three important words that he wanted to say. She just smiled and

took his hands into hers. Then she pulled him closer by his hands and kissed him. He, of course, could not believe it, but he did not want to wake up

from this dream. So, he kissed her back, and he finally got to say the three words he wanted to say. She said the same three words to him, and

kissed him again. Betty, he realized, was the person, he would and could not live without. So, he took off the next two weeks off, and stayed in the

hospital until she got better. His mother gladly took the temporary position, and could not wait until she would be a grandmother, which by the looks

of it, would be pretty soon. Claire smiled, he was finally with his one true love that would love him as much as he did her.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story!! Hope you liked it!!


End file.
